In the past, movement of the eyes has been used to produce varying expressions in dolls and animal toys, etc. Various types of eye driving devices have been proposed and used in practical applications. A common type of driving device is a device in which eyeball bodies are shaft-supported so that the eyeball bodies can pivot upward and downward. In this device, weight members are installed on the back surfaces of the eyeball bodies, so that when the doll is stood upright, the pupils of the eyeball bodies appear at the front, thus expressing a state in which the eyes are open. When the doll is placed on its back, the eyeball bodies pivot so that the pupils are hidden, thus expressing a sleeping state.
Since the eye movements are simple in the case of the above-mentioned driving device, the variations in expressions are also simple and various expressions cannot be exhibited.
There is therefore a need to provide an expression-varying device that makes it possible to show various expressions easily.